The Other Errand
by TankThoughts
Summary: 2 years after the final battle with the Quincy Ichigo is the Squad 8 Captain, and his vice captain is his girlfriend They started dating after the war Rukia told him about Ichigo told her about his After doing so they were finally able to admit their feelings for each other On their days off they run & live in a shop that sells Chappy merchandise


(Scene interior of the Chappy Shop. Second Floor. Living Quarters.)

Ichigo: (Throws hands up in the air. Sits heavily on couch) Finally. Work is finished for the day. Now we can relax (closes eyes)

Rukia: Actually…

Ichigo: (sighs. opens one eye) What is it?

Rukia: (sits on Ichigo's lap. Giving him a puppy dog eyes) Nii-sama's birthday present just came from the real world. Urahara texted me earlier to let me know he sent it to Lisa's shop. Could you go pick it up for me?

Ichigo: (annoyed) can't you go get it? You can flash step too

Rukia: (softly) but your legs are longer so you can Flash step quicker.

Ichigo: I'm pretty sure it doesn't work that way!

Rukia: (starts to wiggle in his lap a bit) please?

Ichigo: (sighs) fine…

Rukia: (smiles and kisses Ichigo on the cheek) thank you. I'll have something ready to eat when you get back. What would you like?

Ichigo: (thinking about how she was still sitting in his lap, mumbles) peaches…

Rukia: what was that?

Ichigo: steak and rice. I'll be right back! (Exits room)

Rukia: (smiles. Whispers to herself) baka…

An hour later Ichigo returns home with a giant chest.

Ichigo: (sets down chest) Rukia! (Starts walking up the stairs. Stretches out back) Rukia!

Rukia: (from the bedroom) welcome home

Ichigo: that chest was heavy. (Reaches top of the stairs) Is supper ready?

Rukia: it's in here

Ichigo: (walks towards bedroom. Throws coat over bannister.) should we be eating in there? I'm tired of washing the floors every time you ruin your juice box.

Ichigo opens the bedroom door to see Rukia laying on the bed in a purple robe with rabbit ears on

Rukia: (stands up on bed. Smiles) I don't mind if you don't

Ichigo: I don't see anything to eat in here.

Rukia: don't you? (Undoes robe and lets it fall. Revealing a see-thru white nightie complete with a pink bunny tail on the back. It buttoned-up the front and she wore it over black lace panties and strapless bra underneath. She bends over slightly pointing her "tail" at Ichigo) I thought you said something about having a peach?

Ichigo: (swallows hard, then smirks) if I had known this was going to be my supper I much rather have unwrapped it myself. (Walks to edge of bed)

Rukia: I promise I'll let you take the rest off.

Rukia placed her hands on Ichigo's strong shoulders. Ichigo put his hands on her waist and lifted her down off the bed.

Their eyes locked. Ichigo placed his index finger under her chin and tilted her head up. In his other hand he held hers. He leaned down and their lips met.

He slid his finger tips slowly up her arm. Starting at her wrist to her forearm. Barely touching her, but she felt him like thunder. Around her elbow up her tricep to her shoulder.

They broke their lip lock. Ichigo brushed Rukia's raven black hair back and started kissing her shoulder. Across her collarbone and to her neck. Softly kissing and sucking on her porcelain neck as she ran her hands through his shaggy orange hair.

His hair was the length it was when he fought Aizen. Rukia moaned softly as she thought about how strong and powerful her man was. She was all his. And he, hers.

Rukia placed her hands on the collar of Ichigo's shirt. She undid the top button and then the rest. She yanked on the shirt to untuck it and slid it off him. Rubbing his back and kissing his toned chest.

Ichigo's body had always been designed for one purpose: victory. Now it held a second, more important, purpose: to please Rukia.

She had changed his life. She made him into the man his is today. He loved her with all his heart. The least he could do was make her feel as good as she made him feel. To take her beyond the pleasures she never thought possible. To make her smile and moan. Pant and blush. Scream and sweat.

Ichigo started kissing up her neck to her cheek. He softly sucked on her earlobe as his hands started to undo her nightie. His hands trembled slightly. Not because he was nervous. Merely because he was fighting the urge to rip her clothes completely off.

He slid his left hand behind her back. Slowly moving it towards her magnificent ass. She felt his hand moving closer. She tensed up. So much so she didn't notice that he had unhooked and removed her bra with the other hand.

Ichigo squeezed her ample bottom with his left hand and and then his right. Rukia let out a combination of a moan and a giggle. Her man was an ass man. His hands firmly upon them he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

Ichigo wrapped one arm around the small of her back and tilted Rukia back. He stared momentarily at her beautiful breasts before grasping the left one. He started running his thumb over her puffy nipple, turning it erect. He leaned forward and started kissing her other breast.

Softly kissing her breast and lightly flicking his tongue over her nipple. Sucking on it and giving it a gentle bite before repeating on her other breast.

Rukia's breath quickened. Her moans becoming louder. She started to grind into Ichigo. Her nails digging into his shoulder blades. She could feel him getting harder through his pants. His breaths became labored and she felt them like warm blasts hitting her chest.

Ichigo guided her down on to the bed while still kissing her breasts. He kissed between them and started to lick his way down her body. Once reaching her stomach he kissed all the way around her belly button before placing a kiss on it, causing Rukia to giggle. Ichigo smirked and continued to make his way further down her beautiful body.

He started kissing her left hip and then licking her thigh. Slightly nibbling the meatier part. He got on his knees and lifted her leg up and kissed her calf while massaging her thigh.

He lifted up her other leg and she rested them against his shoulders. He ran his hands firmly down her legs and then hooked his middle and index fingers under her already wet panties and then slowly slipped them off. Rukia turned her head to the side and bit her lip. Willing; and brimming with anticipation.

He tossed her panties to the ground and started kissing her right calf. Kissing his way past her knee. Slowly rubbing her smooth legs with his hands as he inched closer and closer to place his tongue was craving.

Further up her thighs he kissed. Finally reaching her pussy. Slowly working his tongue over her lips clockwise. Every time his tongue reached her clit he would remain there for a few moments sucking and licking it. Teasing her and then starting his rotation again.

Ichigo reached up and grabbed Rukia's breasts. She placed her hands over his, feeling them together. He stiffened his tongue and worked it against her clit. He deeply and softly kissed it, sucking on it and he tilted his head back slightly, and then released it.

Ichigo spread her apart with his fingers so his mouth could leave no part undiscovered. He started writing poems and short stories with his tongue. He loved the taste of her so much he could stay down there and write a novel.

Each verse and paragraph making Rukia moan louder and longer. She grabbed tightly onto the sheets. Her knuckles turned white and her back arched. Ichigo's tongue continued to work its magic. Rukia was sweating like she had a fever. One final gasp for air before letting out a half scream, half moan as she finally came.

Ichigo claimed every last drop of his prize before sliding up next to her. They laid on their sides and started kissing. Rukia's right hand finally released its grip on the sheets and wrapping her arms around Ichigo and pulling him in harder as they embraced.

Ichigo's right hand slowly started making its way down Rukia's back. His fingers tracing the curvature of her spine. Massaging her lower back while they still passionately explored each others lips.

His hand now firmly grasping her ass she pulled away from the kissing slowly, softly biting Ichigo's lip before releasing and letting out a soft moan.

Ichigo decided that he hadn't pleased her enough. Not yet. He ran his hand down her right thigh to her knee and spread her legs apart. His hand inched up her inner thigh.

His fingers began tracing between her legs again. Slowly around her Valhalla. Yet he went there not to die, but to make them feel alive.

As he picked up speed he focused on her clit. She arched her back, moving closer to him more. Their sweaty bodies pressing together.

Ichigo started moving his fingers more rapidly and Rukia fell back on the bed. She reached up and grabbed the posts on the headboard. He leaned down and started kissing her neck. He licked from her shoulder down to edge of her breast. Tracing his tongue all around.

He loved the sound of her moaning. He could read her moans like a map. He didn't need any words, they told him what she wanted and where to go. Just then he slid a finger inside her.

Rukia felt a sensational shock wave go through her body. She brought her face closer to Ichigo's, trying to kiss him. As she got closer to his face he pulled away. Teasing her. She tried again but he started to work his finger faster. And she couldn't move. All she could do was lay there breathing heavily; paralyzed with pleasure.

He put a second finger inside her and she felt another surge go through her body. She sat straight up and dug her nails in his back. She wasn't gonna let him move this time as she planted a kiss on him.

His fingers moved faster and faster still as she leaned back. She felt the pressuring building. It was about to happen again. Her legs started to shake and she came again. Ichigo gently rubbed her until she finished and then tasted his fingers. Rukia gave his fingers a lick as well.

Ichigo: that's how amazing you taste.

Rukia: (smiling) now it's time to taste you.

Rukia hopped off of the bed and pulled Ichigo up to his feet. She undid his belt and unzipped his pants. They dropped to the ground and he stepped out of them. Kicking them to the side.

They kissed as Rukia started to rub Ichigo's already hard cock over his dark blue boxer briefs. He moaned quietly as she started to take down his boxers. He kicked them to the side as well. They kissed some more as Rukia grabbed his ass. They both smiled and Rukia gave it a smack. She giggled and pushed him back onto the bed.

She leaned over placing her hands on his thighs and kissed Ichigo's neck. She started to suck on his neck, leaving a light mark. She pushed him back onto the bed all the way.

Rukia dropped down to her knees while kissing her way down Ichigo's chest. She started to kiss her way across his abdomen. While doing so she rubbed her breasts across his member.

Completely on her knees between his legs she began stroking his shaft, slowly up and down. She gripped firmer and stroked long and full strokes. She licked from the base all the way to the tip and then back down, continuing to caress it.

She licked around the tip before taking him in her mouth. Ichigo got up and held her hair. He moaned as she quickly took him in and out of her mouth. She would stop and work her tongue around the tip before swallowing him again.

She continued to stroke him as she lifted her head up to kiss him. Ichigo's hand still on the back of her head as they deeply kissed. The longer they kissed the faster she stroked. Until suddenly Rukia stood up and jumped on the bed. She got down on her knees and grabbed the headboard.

Rukia: I want you inside me.

Ichigo got on his knees behind Rukia and started rubbing against her. He teased her with it a bit before slowly entering her. She gripped the headboard tighter with every inch that filled her. Had Ichigo been any longer her fingers would have bled.

He placed his hands on her waist as he slowly withdrew and re-entered her. He gradually picked up speed as Rukia moaned. Harder now he thrusted into her as he ran his hand up her back and grabbed her hair.

He pulled her back and she was pressed against his chest. She turned her head and their lips met. Ichigo then slid his other hand between her legs and started rubbing her.

Rukia's couldn't keep her lips pressed into his anymore; she was breathing too fast. Her moans got louder as she grinded back into him. Ichigo let go of her hair and started to massage her breasts.

She reached with one hand grabbing the back of Ichigo's neck. Pulling him in closer she could feel his warm breath against her shoulder. Her other hand found it's way between her legs as they both continued to rub her as he entered her.

Both of their hands now covered in her heavenly elixir she was almost at her threshold. Her body felt heavy and she collapsed down to the bed, Ichigo's hands now on her peachy posterior as his considerable manhood kept filling and fulfilling her.

Not wanting to orgasm yet, between moans she ordered Ichigo to lay down on his back. He obliged as she slowly stroked his hard member while she regained her composure.

Now ready she got on top of him. Once he was inside her she began to ride up and down on him. Steadily rocking her hips back and forth.

She stared down at Ichigo smiling, like a queen upon her throne. She started to rub her breasts. Ichigo reached up to grab them as well but Rukia quickly grabbed his hands and pinned them down to the bed.

She wanted to toy with him a bit for teasing her earlier. Her face a few inches from his, he tried to kiss her but she pulled away. Now upright again she continued to grind on him.

Ichigo sat up and nuzzled his face into her bosom. Firmly squeezing her breasts and gently licking her nipples.

Rukia shoved him back down and readjusted herself so her back was to Ichigo. She braced her arms on his legs as she started to aggressively ride his cock. Harder and harder she went, testing the boundaries of pain and pleasure.

All he could do was groan in ecstasy. Crippled by the feeling of being inside her. Ichigo finally mustered the strength to get upright. His chest pressed into her back, he wrapped his arms around her waist and guided them back down to the bed.

Ichigo placed his hands on the back of her thighs, pulled them up and spread her legs apart. Ichigo began piercing hard and fast into her tight sheath.

He started to breathe heavily as he quickly approached his limit. Rukia reached up and grabbed the headboard to brace herself. Every second, every thrust, bringing them closer to their shared bliss.

Her legs started to shake and her body vibrated. Ichigo hips stopped moving. They both came together, sharing a perfect moment of passion. Their sweaty bodies exhausted.

They lay in bed holding each other and catching their breaths. Enjoying the peaceful silence. Ichigo with his arm around Rukia, and her head laying on his chest. After a few minutes Rukia spoke up.

Rukia: thank you for picking up Nii-sama's gift for me. I sorry I used it as an excuse to get you out of the house.

Ichigo: (tapped his fingers against her forehead) you're not sorry

Rukia: (smiling) no I'm not

Ichigo: (smirking) it was worth it. Plus it did give me a chance to go pick something else up as well

Rukia: (lifting her head up to look at him) what are you talking about?

Ichigo got up from the bed and threw on his robe and handed Rukia hers. She put hers on as Ichigo walked outside the room for a second. He reached into the pocket of the jacket he threw over the railing earlier, placed the item in his robe pocket, and walked back in the bedroom. She moved her way to the edge of the bed. Ichigo knelt down in front of her.

Ichigo: Rukia…we've always been connected. You can call it fate or destiny. I prefer to think we have our own choices in the matter. Whether we do or not, doesn't matter. All I know is you're in my life, and if we do have a choice, I'd always want you to be a part of it.

Rukia: Ichigo…

Ichigo: Those 17 months we were apart were hell. There's only one other time I've been that sad. (Takes a deep breath) Rukia, you're the reason the rain stopped. You gave me the ability to save lives. You changed my world.

Tears started to form in Rukia's eyes as Ichigo reached into his robe pocket and took out a small box.

Ichigo: You're the moon that guides me through the darkness. You're the kick in my ass when I need it.

Rukia chuckled.

Ichigo: (opens box to reveal a white gold ring with a large amethyst gem) Rukia, will you marry me?

Rukia: (tears rolling down her face) of course!

Rukia tackled Ichigo and they embraced while laying on the floor. He slid the ring on her finger and they kissed.

They got up and Ichigo laid against the bed. Rukia sat between his legs. Their hands intertwined.

Rukia: your dad is gonna wanna throw us the biggest wedding. He'll probably want to invite all of Soul Society and half of Karakura town.

Ichigo: (laughing) your brother is gonna freak out.

Rukia: why do you say that?

Ichigo: because I'm not a noble

Rukia: (smiling) fool, it doesn't matter. You're also a Shiba. All the honor has been returned to your family name. But even if it wasn't, I'd still marry you.

Ichigo: you would?

Rukia: (smiling) yeah. Besides, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be here. I'd be dead. You changed that. You helped repair mine and Nii-sama's relationship. I know this. Byakuya knows this. If there's one man in all of Seireitei, Hueco Mundo, and the Human World that is worthy of his little sister, he thinks it's you.

Ichigo smiled and they kissed.

Ichigo: thank you Rukia…Kurosaki

Rukia: (blushing) I like the sound of that.

Ichigo: me too

They kissed again.

Ichigo: I just remembered something

Rukia: what?

Ichigo: you were supposed to make me supper. And we did just work up an appetite…

Rukia: (sighs) fine. (Smiles) I don't think I could say "no" to you right now

Ichigo: I promise I won't abuse my new found powers

Rukia: better not. (Gets up) I'll let you know when it's ready

Ichigo: (gets up and lays on bed) okay (smiles)

Rukia kissed his forehead and walked out of the room, almost floating with joy. Ichigo watched her leave and thought to himself how lucky he was.

He chuckled thinking about how good his acting was. He knew Byakuya wouldn't have a problem with him marrying Rukia. He knew because that was his other errand.

He went to ask Byakuya out of respect to the Kuchiki Clan if he could marry Rukia. Byakuya said pretty much what Rukia did about how no other man was good enough for her.

He gave Ichigo his blessing and the ring he gave to Hisana when he proposed to her. But only on the condition that he didn't tell Rukia they had spoke. He didn't want her to know that he knew yet. He knew she'd want to tell him herself.

He continued to lay there for a few minutes until Rukia called him into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and she set the plates down. She kissed him and sat next to him. Ichigo took her hand in his and looked at the ring, then up at her. They smiled at each other.

Rukia: I'm really glad you went to get Nii-sama's gift today.

Ichigo: (smiling) me too.


End file.
